Vacations, Best Frinds and Disasters
by Eminemlvr4life
Summary: Hmmm read and find out
1. The Phone Call

Howdie all, just wanted to let you know, I need ideas for the Disaster part of my story, umm yeah review me and tell me what it should be Franks! Franks a lot!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters but any odd names you see thrown in there they are mine thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

The Phone Call

6:30 am, "Ring, Ring" the phone at the McGuire house is already ringing. Lizzie is the only one even remotely half-awake to bother going to answer it.

"Who would be calling me at this time in the morning?" Lizzie thought to her self.

"Hello" Lizzie said in a groggy voice.

"Hey Lizzie, I miss you already?" Miranda cried

it was the FIRST day of summer vacation, the best vacation of all, and Lizzie's best friends (well one of them) went to Puerto Rico to go and visit her very old, and very cool, grandmother. The two girls had been inseparable since like the first grade. Even if the other one was gone for a weekend then they would have to find a way to see or talk to each other. So the phone to them had to be the greatest invention. They aren't the only ones who think that either. Gordo (Lizzie and Miranda's other best friend) couldn't live without the phone either.

"Miranda, its 6:30 in the morning, what the heck are you doing up so early?" She was falling asleep again. "Not good Lizzie STAY AWAKE" she thought to herself.

"Lizzie! If you haven't realized I am ALWAYS awake, and ready to ruummmblllee!!" Miranda was way to hyper for this hour of the morning.

"I know but **_I _am not!"**

"I need my beauty sleep remember." Lizzie said jokingly

"Oh because _YOUR soo beautiful" Miranda said sarcastically._

"Yeha, BECAUSE OF MY SLEEP!"

"Now that you've got my attention what do you want this early?" Lizzie asked

"Every where you turn _HOTT GUYS WITH TANS__!!!, LIZZIE you have to come down here and see what you are missing!!!! Miranda screamed_

"Well at the moment, my entire house is in bed and sleeping right now, which I should be doing, and I don't know. What about Gordo what is I supposed to do with him? Let him hang out with my little brother? What fun that would be and…" Lizzie was soon cut off by a very annoyed Miranda.

"Lizzie! Listen to me, I was talking to Gordo like an hour ago and he is coming down to visit me next weekend." Miranda was yet sounding excited again.

"WHAT it is only the first day of summer vacation! First of all how did you get a hold of him? And second of all how did you already make plans for him to go to PUERTO RICO already?" Lizzie cried

it was true, unless… who in their right mind would have the energy to bother to answer the phone any earlier than 6:30? Lizzie didn't want to pass up the opportunity of a life time because it was too early in the vacation. What better way to spend my vacation then with my best friends, seeing hot guys and being in Puerto Rico with Grandma Sanchez, she is the coolest. Hmm… Lizzie thought. Because of the long pause Miranda was screaming into the phone now.

"ELIZEBETH BROOKE MCGUIRE" (don't know if that's her real middle name)

"What, oh I'm here"

"I still have to ask my parents but if they say yes, and then I will definitely come down with you." Lizzie said sounding, finally, excited!

"Wait a second…" Lizzie began to say

"What is it?" Miranda said

"Did you say HOT GUYS?" Lizzie gasped

"Yes why?" Miranda was starting to sound confused

"WITH TANS??" she was getting very excited now.

"Yes Lizzie, my pet" Miranda broke into a fit of giggles as another group of guys passed by.

"Well fresh meat has just come! Like they say early birds always catch the best worms"

"Or… something like that right?" Miranda asked

The two girls immediately broke into giggles. They chatted for about 3 more hours and finally after dissecting the last piece of gossip they decided to talk after Lizzie had asked her parents then Lizzie said she had to talk to her parents and call Gordo. 

So with that Lizzie heard her parents wake up. So she hung up with Miranda and decided to talk to her parents about this Puerto Rico trip.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah I know it's short but it's just getting started… review please and remember the characters are not always going to be the same as in the show so don't flame me because I am taking them out of their characters.

Thanks Shannon 


	2. The Talk About the Trip

Howdie all, just wanted to let you know, I need ideas for the Disaster part of my story, umm yeah review me and tell me what it should be Franks! Franks a lot!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters but any odd names you see thrown in there they are mine 

thanks!

Chapter 2 

The talk about the trip

"Mommy, Daddy" Lizzie said in her sweetest I want something voice.

"Yes Lizzie, what do you want now Joe asked?

"Well…" Lizzie began telling her parents about the Puerto Rico trim and how Miranda wanted her to come down and visit her. She was telling her mom how Miranda was going on and on about the Hot Guys with tans, (when Lizzie began talking about this Matt, her little brother had just come into the kitchen and after he heard the words "hot guys with tans" all in the same sentence he ran out of the room saying to himself, it's all a dream it's all a dream.)

"It seems to me Lizzie that you really want to go on this trip, Lizzie's dad began.

"Well way to state the obvious dad!" Lizzie said in an, oh so sarcastic voice.

"Lizzie! If you keep that tome of voice with us then you will be going nowhere but your room missy!" Joe said, trying to stay calm. (Now have you ever seen her mad?)

"Ok, we will have to go and talk to Grandma Sanchez, because if it's not okay with her then no way! You aren't staying in some hotel with your friends in some…" Sam was yet again rambling while Lizzie and her mom were talking about the beautiful beaches and what not.

"OK Lizzie, I don't thing there is anything left to discuss." Joe said.

"So I can go?" Lizzie said sounding excited

"Yeah I don't see why not" Sam said

Just then his face changed.

"Hey Lizzie" Sam said

"Yeah dad?" she was just about to run off and call Miranda to tell her the good news.

"We can't afford to send you on a plane to go all the way to Puerto Rico and back." Sam looked uneasy telling his daughter this bad news.

Just them Lizzie's face fell. But not two seconds later she ran into her room ripped off her sheets and grabbed something from under the bottom of her mattress and then ran back down the stairs.

Out of breath from running so fast she asked her mom and dad something. "mom, dad how much is a round trip ticket to Puerto Rico?" Lizzie said holding in her hand was a huge wad of money. That had only 20, 10 and 5 dollar bills. There were no ones at all!

Joe and Sam just looked at their 14 year old daughter in utter disbelief while watching her hold the wad of money in her hands. They stood their and stuttered like little children in a candy store. The first words that formed in their mouths was…

"How did you manage to do that?"

"4 years of baby sitting, doing chores and selling candy" Lizzie was beaming and her parents couldn't have been more proud of her at that moment.

"I've been saving it for something. I wasn't sure what until Miranda called this morning. Then something in my head clicked. I have $5,876 stashed away under my mattress." Still the 'rents looked stunned. "what better to do with it than blow it over summer vacation going to Puerto Rico with my two best friends in the entire world and seeing…" Lizzie was cut off by her mom in a sarcastic voice and rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Hot guys with tans everywhere, I thought we had gone over this already!"

then they started to giggle.

"I don't want my daughter and her two teenage friends running around Puerto Rico in bikinis WITH NO PARENTLE VISION!" Sam's face was turning purple from yelling so much.

Joe had to sit down because she was laughing so hard.

"In all the years I've been married to you, this has got to be one of the funniest times I have seen you!" after she said that Sam must have realized something because he just shut up and he opened and closed his mouth several as if looking for words, he kind of looked like a fish out of water trying to breath.

"Yeah dad, I mean what am I gonna do? Wait let me rephrase that, what's the worse that can happen?" she shouldn't have even said anything.

Joe and Sam looked at each other and then at Lizzie as if they were thinking the same thing, when they spoke they said two completely different things.

"Don't drown" is what came to Joes mind right away.

"You BETTER not come home with any visible signs that you were with someone!"

Then he said something a little shorter

"Don't get pregnant Lizzie, it wouldn't be anything like you and I would be so disappointed"

Those words ran through Lizzie's head all day it was like her father didn't want her to have fun with her friends because he was so nervous about her getting pregnant she felt soo violated. LOL. Anyways she HAD to call Gordo and Miranda to tell them the good news! Time to celebrate!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter. Kinda boring but hey I'm new at this. Also don't flame me if the Characters are a little out of character as they are in the show, but hey other stories are worse! Umm it's kind of short I know but… I'm working on it. Yeah 


	3. Making Plans

Howdie all, just wanted to let you know, I need ideas for the Disaster part of my story, umm yeah review me and tell me what it should be Franks! Franks a lot!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters but any odd names you see thrown in there they are mine 

thanks!

Chapter 3 

Making Plans

"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie had just gotten off the phone with Gordo

"Hey Lizzie" Miranda began, "so are you commin' down this weekend? She asked her best friend with fingers crossed.

"Definitely!" Lizzie said with a squeal.

"Get this my dad was saying all this stuff about not getting pregnant and not getting lost and just kept going on and on" Lizzie said remembering the tone of voice her father used on her.

"Yeah right good little Lizzie getting pregnant! Who could imagine?" Miranda was giggling at the thought.

"Yeah what would you do if I did get pregnant?" Lizzie asked in a sarcastic tone of voice

"I would slap you all the way home…and then some!" Miranda said 

Then she thought about it No! Never mind that thought 

"Hmm…well, what are we going to do? I mean besides go to the beach and all that obvious stuff" Lizzie asked.

"What do you mean do now besides that, what is Gordo gonna do? Lizzie asked again she was just bursting with questions

Miranda didn't really think what to do was going to be a big problem because she already had something big planned.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head off, I'm Miranda Sanchez, miss always have planed 10 years ahead of time" Miranda said

"Well maybe not 10 years but about a year" Miranda added to the end of that.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us earlier? It would have been MUCH easier to me with my 'rents if you had told me 6 weeks ago not a day!" Miranda just smiled at the other end of the phone.

"Well I wanted to wait until the last minute so you didn't have last minute thoughts and I have had these plans for months and if you didn't want to go then my grandma would have gotten so man, she spent all that money on nothing and…" she was cut off suddenly by Lizzie.

"Wait, what money for what? What is going on??" She said sounding so confused, "Did I miss something?"

"OH MY GOODNESS!! I didn't tell you? I'm in Puerto Rico!" Miranda began

"Yeah I know that I'm coming down tomorrow duh!" 

"Let me finish" Miranda began again "You are coming down tomorrow, Thursday right?"

"Yeah, point"

"Well the day after tomorrow is Friday June 22." Miranda almost screamed she sounded so excited.

"Umm…I don't think I'm quite as up to date as your are, what's going on June 22? Lizzie asked.

"GOOD CHARLOTTE AND EMINEM ARE IN CONCERT TOGTHER!!" Miranda was jumping up and down around her room as she was screaming.

Lizzie had to sit down. Eminem and Good Charlotte! Well lawn chairs aren't that expensive and they aren't that popular in Puerto Rico, so why would Miranda book tickets almost a year in advance?

"Miranda, why did you have to book tickets to this concert almost a year in advance?" Lizzie decided to ask her thought.

"Well, not only is my grandma the best for everything, but she got us 3 front row tickets in the dead center, and she got us all three all access back stage passes!!" Lizzie almost fainted when she heard about this.

She remembered when her grandma had told her. Her granny was so old and clueless. She had called Miranda and said that there were two groups one was rock and the other was rap. The guy at the counter said that three 14 year old kids would love this concert because it was a concert for young people and she wouldn't want to go, so she figured Miranda could bring down two of her friends and she could take them to the "Young Peoples" concert. She knew that Miranda would have been bored if she didn't have at least one or two thing to do for fun. One was the concert and the other was she was allowing her two friends to stay for free with her. When Miranda thought back on this she started to giggle.

"What's so funny now?" Lizzie asked, she was getting irate with Miranda because she kept pausing all of the time and she was ignoring Lizzie. She thought in her head what the heck could be so funny?

"Oh, Sorry I was just thinking of when my grandma told me I was going to the concert, she sounded so confused, she heard a sample of one of the Eminem songs and she still didn't get the point of rap it was kinda humorous." Miranda said with a giggle.

"Oh, well you keep pausing and putting me on hold. I guess I can forgive you…for now!" Lizzie said jokingly.

"Well I have to go pack now because I am leaving tomorrow afternoon! I am soo excited you better be at the airport waiting for me. Because if you aren't then I will find you and kill you" Lizzie said, adding a laugh at the end. It was evil but then she said…

"No, you think I'm kidding, I will kill you" It was a good think she couldn't see Miranda face, she was pretending to be scared. With that she said to Lizzie

"OH Lizzie I'm scared you really, really scare me" Miranda said.

And with that the girls said their good byes and Miranda wished Lizzie a safe and happy flight down.

Hey this was the third chapter! Good observation Shannon! LOL thanks to Chrisi and, Lizzie-Fan for being the first two reviewers and they were good reviews too hope you like the third chapter and good reading! loli


End file.
